Confronting
by NoeiiStaf
Summary: After Scott finds out about how Lydia kissed Stiles, he goes to talk to Allison about it. Shocked herself, she confronts Lydia who goes to confront Stiles and the two end up making out in the classroom.


As they walked up the few steps outside the school and opened the door, Stiles began babbling about the recent topic that appeared in his head. Surprising, it wasn't about werewolves or any of that.

"Seriously, haven't you ever thought about it?"

"No, why would I think about trading my bike so I can get a jeep like you?"

"Because… it's more reliable. And, for your mother's sake… it's safer"

"I'm not trading my bike, Stiles" Scott replied, chuckling.

A small sound of giggled took away Stiles attention to the two girls across of them… Lydia and Allison.

"Oh, there they are"

"Who…?"

"Lydia and Allison"

"Why have you been ignoring them lately?"

"I haven't been ignoring them… why would you think that?"

"Oh, come on…"

"Whaat…? I haven't been ignoring them. I just happen to be very busy these days"

Scott stared at him as he glanced over to the girls again.

"Did something happen between you and Lydia?"

"What… between me and Lydia? No, why would you think that… di- did Lydia mention something?"

"Nooo, but ever since the whole Eclipse thing, you're acting really strange around her"

"I can guarantee that nothing happen"

"Stiles?"

"What… I'm serious"

"I know that look. You can't possibly keep something from me"

Stiles sighed and explained…

"Okay… when Isaac texted me about Allison's father, I just… I started having a panic attack and Lydia was with me and she dragged me in the locker room to try and calmed me down. I couldn't slow my breathing soo… she kissed me"

Scott was shocked… he couldn't believe that he hadn't told him about it.

"Yo, earth to Scott… you still with me?"

Scott shrugged before answering…

"So, you're telling me that, she… Lydia… kissed you?"

"Yeah"

"And then what happened?"

"Nothing… all right? She's with Aidan and that's fine"

"How does it not bother you?"

"It's doesn't have to, all right… now, can you please just drop it?" Stiles snapped, walking away from his friend. Scott stared at Stiles as he made his way through the other students back to class.

After their first period, Scott tried to search for Allison, figuring out how to ask her about Lydia at the process.

Glancing through the hallway, he saw her putting some stuff in her locker and he quickly walked over to her.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Scott asked Allison, carefully glancing around so no one can hear him.

"Umm, sure" Allison answered, slightly unsure of herself.

"It's kind of private"

"Ookay"

Scott quickly walked in the classroom next to them and Allison closed her locker. Afterwards, she walked inside as well.

"What is it, Scott?"

"Umm, did Lydia talked to you about Stiles or anything?"

"Not really… why?"

"So, she hasn't mentioned anything?"

"No… what's this all about?"

"I just found out that she kissed him the night of the Lunar Eclipse"

"Whaat…?"

"Yeah, he was having a panic attack and she tried to calm him down"

Allison chuckled and whispered… "She didn't mention anything to me"

"Yeah, me neither… Stiles just told me this morning"

"Ookay, so… where does that leave me?"

"I was wondering if you could talk to her… maybe she would talk to Stiles"

"If she wanted to make a big deal out of it, I'm pretty sure she would have already done that, Scott"

"I know, it's just… you don't know Stiles like I do, okay? He has been obsessing over her since the third grade and he had never got this close"

"I'll talk to her but… I don't think I'll end up anywhere"

"Just try, okay?"

"Okay" she whispered.

Scott stared at her and asked…

"Soo, how are things between you and Isaac?"

"Uhh, good I think"

"That's great"

He stood there for a couple of second before he replied…

"I'm gonna go now"

"Scott, wait"

Scott stopped and turned around to face her again…

"I don't want anything to be weird between us"

"Who says it's weird?"

"I mean… I hope this doesn't bother you or anything"

"Why would it bother you? Isaac is still my friend and so are you… we are, still friends, right?"

"Of course… I just wanted to make sure that it's okay with you"

"Allison, even though we're not together, the only thing that I want for you is to be happy and since you're happy with Isaac, I'm okay with it"

Allison smiled and so did Scott before they both walked out of the classroom.

After the third period it was time for recess and Allison found Lydia at her locker, slowly applying some lip gloss.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hello to you too" Lydia replied, sarcastically.

"Answer me"

"Okay, what didn't I tell you?"

"About you kissing Stiles"

Just like a bursting bubble, Lydia appeared to freeze as she heard that statement.

"Oooh, that" she replied, trying to play it cool.

"Well…?"

"What's there to talk about?"

Allison scoffed and told her…

"Don't you know how he feels about you… and you just make a move like that on him and just let him go?"

"It wasn't a big deal. He was having a panic attack and I snapped him out of it. That's all"

"Really… that's your answer?"

"What more is there?"

"How do you think he feels when he sees you around with Aidan…?"

Lydia attempted to say something but couldn't bring herself to. Allison just shrugged and walked away, leaving Lydia to re- think her actions.

Feeling both furious and guilty, Lydia slammed her locker and walked viciously towards Stiles locker which he was standing at. Dragging him away, Stiles managed to close his locker before he found himself inside a classroom with her.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"You told Allison?"

"Told Allison what?"

"Stiles, stop acting like an idiot and answer the question"

"I'm sorry but I really have no idea what you're talking about here"

"The kiss, Stiles… you told her I kissed you?"

Stiles exhaled before he replied…

"No, I told Scott. He must have talked to her afterwards" he said, slightly sitting on one of the desks.

"Oh" Lydia replied.

Stiles looked down to his hands and asked…

"Why are you so freaked out about Allison knowing?"

"I don't know. I just thought that it was something to be kept between us"

Stiles nodded before grabbing his bag and turned around, facing the door.

"Stiles, wait… you didn't think of it as a big deal, right?"

Stiles turned around to face her and replied…

"Honestly… it was kind of a big deal for me"

Lydia stared at him, not knowing what to say next.

"Do you remember what I told you that night at the dance… when Allison found out about Scott?" he asked.

"Sort of… yes" she whispered.

"Well, I really hoped you believed it because it's true. I have been obsessing over you for nine freaking years"

"Stiles, I-"

"You know what…? I get that you didn't want anything to do with me before… I was a total outcast. But, now… we have been through hell and we have stuck by each other every time. So, can you tell me why?"

Lydia attempted to say something but didn't and so, Stiles took it as his cue to leave.

"Screw this… I'm out"

"Stiles" she whispered, tugging to the hem of his shirt and turning him around. They came face to face to one another and Stiles found himself looking straight into her eyes. Lydia looked down at her hands before pulling up her head and stared at him.

Without any hesitation, Stiles leaned down to kiss her. He really thought that she was going to pull away but, surprisingly, Lydia snaked her hands onto his neck, deepening the kiss. Stiles dropped his bag on the floor and took a few steps, placing Lydia against one of the desks.

Lydia's hands moved up to his ruffled hair while Stiles hands remained onto her hips. They kissed for a few more seconds before he broke the kiss. They both kept their eyes closed for a second, breathing heavily.

As he finally came back to reality, Stiles took a step back, giving her space. Looking anywhere but towards him, Lydia didn't know what her next move was.

"So, I should just go and forget this ever happened, right?" Stiles asked, with a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"I, uh…"

With no other words in response, Stiles just grabbed his bag and stormed out of the classroom, with Lydia closing her eyes tightly as she heard the door slamming.


End file.
